


Like This

by mrhiddles



Category: Captain America (2011)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-26
Updated: 2012-03-26
Packaged: 2017-11-02 13:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrhiddles/pseuds/mrhiddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>About the after. After he woke up. After Bucky had died. He had no one now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like This

**Author's Note:**

> A short drabble that went on my Tumblr. *mrhiddles*

He didn’t think he’d end up like this. Didn’t think he’d end up alone. But that’s what happens when you miss decades upon decades of time. That’s what happens when you were supposed to have died in your prime, only to be reawakened half a century later to find you’re still in it.

   It’s like you haven’t aged a day past twenty-five. It’s like you’ll come home and be welcomed by your wife, or your kids, or a pet. But he was alone back then too. All he’d had was his company.

   And now, half a century later and alone, more than he ever thought he could be, he had no idea how it had turned out like this. How he had succumbed to such awful luck. How he had no one to expect when he went home anymore. How he wouldn’t bump into a friend on the street anymore. How no one would remember his name.

   But he’d be wrong if he assumed he was entirely alone.

   Not in the most superficial of ways.

   Because there was always _them_. The ones who’d found him.

   The ones that brought him back.

   But why? Why would they do such a thing? There was anger inside him at what they’d done, but a perverse sense of relief too. Otherwise he’d be dead right now. Or left to sleep forever. Had he even been asleep? He’d remembered no dreams. No sense of purgatory.

   Maybe it was a good thing he was back.

   Maybe not.

   One thing he knew for certain, when he woke up in much the same manner every day, was that his best friend was gone. He’d been gone for a long time, before the crash, before he’d been in limbo all those years. The years that felt like hours. Hours that felt like seconds.

   _He_ was dead.

   And he was still alive.

   But why?

   No.

   He really didn’t expect to end up like this.


End file.
